


a missing illusion

by mokous



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, endgame spoilers, post-dangan island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokous/pseuds/mokous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They mumble. They mumble and whisper and it’s almost as if they were pointing at you. But you’re too confused to speak, there are so many questions in your head it’s hard to keep track, and you feel like you might pass out. </p><p>You realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a missing illusion

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty old blegh  
> post-dangan island, sad kids, etc.

When you open your eyes, you feel as though a heavy weight has been lifted from your chest; however, the physical pain still prevents you from moving.

You guess that’s the case with your classmates, too, since several minutes after the loud sound of the glass lifting is heard pass before you start feeling the first hints of movement outside, and before you feel like you can move slightly yourself. Usami told you about this, that you might feel a little disorientated and pained, since, well, none of you have moved in fifty days. Even when you manage to get up slightly and put yourself in a sitting position, something seems off.

Everyone appears to think so as well, confused eyes drifting from face to face, including your own. You don’t recognize them, and they don’t seem to recognize eachother. When the pain and the initial confusion somewhat start settling, everyone slowly gets up, almost warily. No one dares to talk.

And the moment you get the chance to look at them more carefully you wish you were able to speak, but the words won’t come out. Your friends seem to be in the same situation, trying to figure out what they’re looking at, trying to figure out what their bodies have become: missing limbs, starving bodies, scars that you know won’t heal. It takes you several minutes to react and realise that the girl not too far away from you is Saionji, and that the almost impossibly thin figure right next to her is Owari. Tanaka looks like he has lost something, frantically looking under his muffler. Komaeda hasn’t taken his eyes off his arm, ending in no more than bandages. And you can hear Tsumiki’s irregular breathing as she presses her lower abdomen, silent tears streaming down her face.

After a while, though, intrigued gazes start to fixate on yourself, and then you realize that something must be very, very wrong. Souda first speaks, and everyone’s surprised it’s him.

"E— eh, I know we’re all pretty messed up, but… who’re ye?"

_Freeze._

"Well, Hinata-kun seems to be the only male missing… is there any way this person could be him?"

"No way! That’s not Hinata!"

_Breathe._

"But… all our bodies have suffered at least some level of damage… it is not enterely impossible that this isn’t Hinata-san, is it?"

 _Breathe_ , who are you? Something seems to be missing. Something _is_ missing. What is it? Yourself? No, that's not it. _Think!_

"Big bro Hinata? This guy?"

They mumble. They mumble and whisper and it’s almost as if they were pointing at you. But you’re too confused to speak, there are so many questions in your head it’s hard to keep track, and you feel like you might pass out.

You realize.

"Hey, shut the hell up! why don’t you let him talk, already?!"

It’s finally Kuzuryuu who notices your desperation, present in your eyes, in the way your body shakes. And your friends look at you, untrusting, wary. They’re afraid. Of you? It seems so.

But you don’t care. You finally get to form a coherent phrase, and as a few choked words leave your mouth, your stomach twists and you remember that awful feeling you had, you regret ever letting go of her hand, you regret it so much.

"Where is Nanami?" And they seem confused for a moment, but when their expressions change to one of disbelief your fear is confirmed, and your throat and fists clench up. It seems like it's scary, because everyone gives a step back. 

_Close your eyes. Breathe._

You regret it so much.


End file.
